Modern radio receivers are sophisticated computers that receive, process, and output a wide variety of information. For example, in addition to normal programming, many radio transmissions are accompanied by metadata about the programming. For music programming, for example, the metadata may include the lyricist, arranger, performer, title of the song, length of the song, and/or other information. The metadata may also include commercial information and/or advertising. Usually, some or all of this metadata is displayed to the user.
Radio receivers may also be multi-functional. For example, many radio receivers are combined with a GPS receiver and thus possess a digital display for the radio functions as well as for maps displayed in conjunction with the GPS receiver. In addition to GPS, radio receivers can also comprise other functions, such as outer camera displays including back-up cameras, and many, many other functions.
Since radio receivers comprise programming for all of these functions, and since this programming—like all programming—is periodically updated for security reasons, to improve functionality, and/or to offer new functionality, then the radio receivers are preferably connected at one time or another to an external computer in order to update the programming. This can be, for example, during repair or maintenance of the car, when the car is sold or refurbished, or at many other times.
Current programming update methods require that radio receivers be connected one-by-one to an external computer which then communicates with the radio receiver and updates the programming. This method is slow and inefficient, especially if many radio receivers are ready for updates. The method can also be inefficient if there are multiple different kinds or versions of radio receivers, and/or if there are similar radio receivers but with different versions of programming that must be updated.
Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for efficient methods and systems to update the programming of radio receivers.